marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Condemned
Condemned is the sixth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis Daredevil finds himself trapped in the fallout of Fisk's plan to take control of Hell's Kitchen. Ben Urich digs closer to the truth. Plot Police officers attempt to apprehend the masked man after he attacks Vladimir Ranskahov. The masked man overpowers the officers, but Vladimir is shot during the scuffle. Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman arrive at one of the buildings destroyed in the explosions. He finds an injured Russian thug and tortures him into revealing Vladimir's location by stepping on rebar impaling him. When the thug fails to reveal where Vladimir has gone, Blake shoots him. He then orders the rest of the officers to kill any surviving Russian thugs. The masked man brings an unconscious Vladimir into an abandoned warehouse. Vladimir awakes and tells the masked man he will kill him for killing his brother Anatoly. The masked man assures him that he did not kill Anatoly and that he is being played by Fisk. He tells Vladimir to assist him in taking down Fisk as payback for his brother's death, but Vladimir refuses before passing out again. Sensing that Vladimir is bleeding out due to his gunshot wound, he calls Claire Temple to walk him through the process of treating such a wound. When the masked man reveals that the man he is treating is Vladimir, Claire hesitates, but then helps the masked man. Claire instructs him to use a flare he found in the warehouse to cauterize Vladimir's wound and to not stop no matter how loud Vladimir screams, partly as payback for him having his men abduct and beat her up. Sullivan, a police officer patrolling the area, hears Vladimir's screams and inspects the building. He is subdued by the masked man. The masked man interrogates Sullivan to find out whether he works for Fisk or not; he determines that Sullivan is not working for Fisk, and tells him to call off his incoming back-up. Instead, he reveals the masked man and Vladimir's location within the warehouse before being knocked out by the masked man. Blake and Hoffman arrive and surround the warehouse. Ben Urich also arrives looking for information, but is repeatedly insulted by Blake. The masked man handcuffs Sullivan to a pole and gags him. He dismantles Sullivan's gun, much to Vladimir's annoyance. The man then began questioning Ranskahov again but Ranskahov, in turn, questions the masked man about his morality, asking why he was unwilling to kill, but was willing to let him die. When the man asks about Wilson Fisk, Ranskahov tells him that they are not so different and would likely suffer the same fate. The man reminds Ranskahov that Fisk had taken down his operations and has enough police on his payroll to ensure that Ranskahov would be killed before he could leak any information. Ranskahov tells the man about his history with Fisk. He tells him that he would tell him the name of Fisk's money man. When the masked man leans over to hear it, Vladimir attacks him and the two fall down several floorboards. They survive the fall. The man tells Vladimir it was not a smart move but Vladimir replies that it was fun to see him bleed. Vladimir slips into unconsciousness again, with his heart stopping completely; the masked man revives him by performing CPR. Fisk then contacts the masked man on the radio. The two proceed to have a lengthy discussion on each other's motives. Fisk insists that they have a lot in common, but the masked man retorts that they are nothing alike. Fisk then offers the man a choice, to kill Ranskahov and escape or be portrayed as a criminal responsible for most of the ongoing violence. The masked man turns down Fisk's offer. Meanwhile, a police sniper sets up on a building opposite the abandoned warehouse. While arguing with Urich, Blake and two other officers are gunned down by the sniper. The attack is blamed on the masked man. Fisk breaks off contact with the man, not expecting them to talk ever again. As a S.W.A.T. team prepares to storm the building, the masked man finds a manhole and attempts to lift the cover. Despite his injuries, Vladimir helps the masked man lift the manhole cover and the pair escape to the sewers below as the S.W.A.T. team storms the building. Two S.W.A.T. officers make their way up to the floor where Sullivan is still handcuffed to a pole. One of the officer's radios that Sullivan is dead, much to Sullivan's shock before the officer stabs him in the neck. Other S.W.A.T. officers follow the masked man and Vladimir down to the sewer. The masked man overpowers them. Vladimir picks up one of the S.W.A.T. officer's guns and aims it at the man. The masked man tries to convince Vladimir to join him and testify against Fisk. However, Vladimir tells the man Fisk will have him assassinated before he can give his testimony. He adds that the only way to stop Fisk was to kill him. Vladimir chooses to stay behind and fight to the death. He reveals to the masked man that he needs to find Leland Owlsley, who is in charge of Fisk's finances. Vladimir then tells the masked man to leave. As the masked man makes his escape, Vladimir sings an old Russian song while fighting off the oncoming S.W.A.T. team until he is killed. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk Guest Stars: *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Chris Tardio as Detective Christian Blake *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson *David Vadim as Sergei *Gabriel Furman as Ivan *Angel Rosa as Officer Corbin *Matthew Blumm as Officer Sullivan *Sean Phillips as Officer Pinski *Lauren Lim Jackson as Female Reporter *Mike Carlsen as Police Officer #2 *Jimmy Callahan as Camera Man *Alex Webb as ESU Bravo-1 *Omar Torres as ESU Bravo-6 *Samuel Glen as ESU Sniper *Pat Kiernan as Himself *Annika Pergament as Herself *Kassia Miller as Caldwell (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Henricks *Unknown Actor as Taylor Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **New York Bulletin Building **Russian Hideout **Metro-General Hospital **Abandoned Building **Veles Taxi Garage (mentioned) **Matt Murdock's Apartment (mentioned) Events *Assassination of Vladimir Ranskahov *Bombing of Hell's Kitchen (mentioned) *Assassination of Anatoly Ranskahov (mentioned) Items To be added Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs * (mentioned) Organizations *New York City Police Department *Russian Mafia **Veles Taxi (mentioned) *WHiH World News *Union Allied Construction *''New York Bulletin'' *NY1 *Yakuza (mentioned) *Hand (indirectly mentioned) Mentioned *Madame Gao *Semyon *Leland Owlsley *Anatoly Ranskahov *G. Doherty *G. Ellison * * References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes